


Ghost of Grimmire meets skele's - AU sans X reader

by VibrantInklings



Category: Asylumtale (AU fandom), Underfell (AU Fandom), Underswap (AU Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of skeletons, Asy is the cutest boy, Classic is the best dad, Gen, Ink needs a chill pill, Kinda making this up as I go, Not a ship fic (Non romantic relations only), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Dead, Reader is a ghost, reader has amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantInklings/pseuds/VibrantInklings
Summary: The Grimmire mansion is very well known, but it's not for a very pleasant reason. people say the mansion is haunted by a dangerous and violent spirit that would kill anyone who steps foot inside and trap their souls along with them in the ruins of the mansion.That spirit being you, but your not dangerous or violent like what people say, heavens no, Your lonely, you've been alone for so long.But that starts to change when some odd Skeletons start popping in and are unable to go home.
Relationships: Asy (Asylumtale)/reader, Blue(underswap)/reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beauty of Wisteria and Bones An Undertale x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/690349) by Iaconic. 



**\---Author’s POV(?)---**

Deep into the country, far away from the city, there sat a small, quaint village. Not a lot of people resided in this village, it was too small and too far out of the way for many to choose to live there, they also rarely had anyone pass through, which suited the people living there just fine. Very little happened in this town and there wasn’t anything all that special or unusual to make their village stand out.

Apart from ONE thing, the Grimmire mansion.

The Grimmire mansion is a large, ancient mansion that sits well outside of the town. Remaining well isolated from the outside world by the expansive lush green grounds and a towering forest lining its border, defending the house contained from outside eyes. The house itself used to be quite the sight, prim and perfect, but after so many years of being empty, the place had gradually become run down and the surrounding flora claimed the house as its own.

The place is very well known by the people of the village, but not for very...pleasant reasons. No one dared enter the place, or even go near it, everyone aware of the place knew to steer clear. They say that the old rundown place was haunted, they say a dangerous and violent spirit roams the hall and surrounding grounds. An angry spirit from the house’s past, Hellbent on revenge for their untimely death and would kill anyone who stepped foot inside, cursing them to share their fate forever in its barren halls.

That spirit, the very same spirit that the thought of brings fear to any sane person, also happens to be YOU. You are the spirit haunting the halls of Grimmire mansion.

But you’re not dangerous or violent like what everyone says you are, good heavens no, you’re lonely. Could anyone really blame you? You’ve been alone in this empty house for so long, just you, the cobwebs and your own thought for company.

People used to come over fairly frequently trying to buy the place and make this place their forever home. No one ever stayed long though, despite how much you liked having people around, people only stayed for a week at most before leaving. But now...not even those real estate workers try to come by anymore, they have all long given up trying to sell the place, writing the place off as a lost cause, and those rowdy teens long stopped trying to come over on their dares too. 

And that was because of you…

You didn’t mean to scare them away, you really didn’t, you loved having people around to care for, even if they couldn’t see you, apart from maybe passing glimpses. But you couldn’t really blame them, you knew it was easy for people to be scared of you, your appearance...wasn’t quite a pleasant thing to see.

You hated how you looked, but there wasn’t anything you could do to change it, you're stuck looking like...this. You couldn’t bear to look at yourself, which is why just about every mirror in this place was either shattered or hidden.

Your hair was too long, no matter what you tried to do with it, it remained a stringy, almost wispy mess and various thin strands covered your face at all times, which you're not sure if that is a good or bad thing. Your skin was ashen and gray, the skin of your hands was mottled and worn, covered in a dirt that would never come off. And your face...that was the part of yourself you hated the most, you were sure that once, when you were alive, you could have been rather pretty. But now, your face looks gaunt and well, dead, small beady black eyes darker than the night, darker than the permanent eye bags you always have, and the faint traces of what looks like tear tracks forever stained your cheeks. And lower than that, there were discorded markings around your thin neck, like a permanent necklace that taunts you, taunts you with distant memories about a past you can’t recall. you knew this was not an ordinary marking around your neck, this was a scar, but from what?

You hated every part, but...THIS, was **you.**

**\---Your POV---**

At the moment I was just simply wandering the barren halls of the place I call home, gracefully floating through the air, not even needing to pay attention to which way I went, I knew this place and didn’t need to pay attention to where my feet lead me.

I SUPPOSE this is my home at least, I woke up here and became stuck here after all, so this must have been where I lived before I died, or had a connection to this place at least. I can’t be sure though, I have no memories and can’t recall a single thing from before being a ghost. Only knowing that I HAD a life, and that I wasn't supposed to have stayed, as for WHY I can’t remember...I don’t know.

Oh well, I’m here now, and I can’t leave.

I can’t help but wonder though...who was I when I was alive? Did anyone know me? What was my connection to this place that now holds my soul captive in its halls? Why am I still here? Why can’t i **REMEMBER?**

Deep into my own head, I hummed in thought as my body led itself through a wall, leading into a room I knew well. I am very familiar with this room, with its chipping wallpaper, cracked wooden floors, high ceiling and the paintings lining the wall and in the very middle, a large grand piano sat basking in the sun brought peeking through ceiling high windows and its drapes. This room over the years had become overgrown with flora with its twisting vines, blooming flowers and the plentiful weeds growing out of every crack and creeping up the walls. The whole room just has this calming vibe to it, I always find myself being drawn to this room, something about this room feels right, almost familiar...like a distant memory I can no longer remember...

But right now...Something here feels...off, I can’t pin down on what it could possibly be, nothing in this room had changed since I’ve last seen it, but something definitely feels different, but what?

After a long period I just stood there, trying to pinpoint what it was that felt off, when the deathly silence was suddenly broken. A peculiar whooshing sound and...a scream, a distant scream that seemed to come from the room itself, yet miles away at the time. Then I saw it, right there, about ten feet into the air there was...I’m not sure what it is, i’ve never seen anything like it. It was a weirdly shaped white mass with a pulsing a white glow and bobbed in the air, seemingly innocently, while the screaming, I could now tell, was echoing out from it, slowly growing clearer louder and louder. The scream sounded so close now, its ringing in my head, but still it becomes louder, the white mass starts pulsing widely, and-

“AAAAHHHH-” **-THUMP-**

The screaming came to a sudden halt as a large grey and blue mass shot out of the mysterious mass and crashed down onto the floor and laid still on the ground. The glowing white mass soon disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving the air empty and a quiet fell down onto the room once again.

I stare right at the space of air where it once once, tilting my head when a shuffling noise caught my attention.  Tearing my eyes away from that space of air, I look down and fix my gaze on an oddly shaped mass on the ground below. All I can see of it is grey and blue as it slowly raised itself up.


	2. suddenly your not so alone anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suddenly find yourself not so alone
> 
> But who is this mysterious person who fell into your home?

***previously***

**Tearing my eyes away from that space of air, I look down and fix my gaze on an oddly shaped mass on the ground below. All I can see of it is grey and blue as it slowly raised itself up.**

It...looked like a person, but as they shakily pushed themselves up a bit to the point they were now on their knees, I could see their features more clearly. I assume they are male and he seems to like the color blue quite a bit, big blue boots, blue gloves and a matching blue bandanna tied around his neck. The rest of his outfit were different shades of gray, a dark grey short sleeved top overlayed a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of knee length shorts. But what was the most surprising was his face, his features were a perfect white, like paper and had large black sockets where the eyes should be. His...sockets were completely empty other than small white pinpricks that flitted at the space around him, seemingly dazed and confused.

There...there is a skeleton, a living, breathing skeleton on my floor.

What on earth...

The little guy seemed heavily distressed apon looking around at their surroundings, shrinking in onto themselves shaking, making a quiet rattling noise that echoed oddly around the room. He looks so scared, but still seeming to keep themselves from panicking. I couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor thing, my first instinct was to go up to him, swoop him into my arms and comfort them, let them know they were safe.

But I don’t, I stay right where I am, unmoving, I knew that wouldn’t work, no one can see me, I would just scare the poor thing if I tried to do just what my instincts were trying to push me to do in the state he’s in. The scared little skeleton also stayed where he was, looking more and more upset, the quiet rattling slowly growing in volume as his tiny form trembled as he wrung his hands through the bandanna around his neck. It broke my heart to see the poor thing like this, knowing I couldn’t do anything to help, so I just tore my eyes away from the trembling skeleton and turned on my heel, heading out through the wall I had entered in one swift movement. As I passed through the wall, I could have sworn I had heard a small trembling voice calling out, but I soon was on the other side of the wall and heard nothing more, so I thought nothing more. Taking a moment to take a deep steadying breath, I start moving forward, not knowing where I was going, just anywhere.

I had not walked but a few steps and the loud thumping of feet echoed out from the room I had just vacated. But I pad it no heed and kept moving, keeping my head down. The pounding footsteps grew in volume behind me, though the sound was slightly muffled from the thick layer of dust that had long settled on the worn rug, it almost sounded like the running was coming right at me...I paused for a slight moment

‘Is he...running after me?’

‘...no, no that can’t be, what am I thinking’ I shake my head at the thought 

‘no one can see me...it’s a nice thought though’ Is the last thought I have before ducking through another wall.

\---Mystery person’s POV---

Where...where am I?

Last thing I remember was that I was back home with my brother after a mission...then something grabbed me and then i’m no longer with my brother, then everything went white, so much white, I was screaming, i felt myself being pulled then i fell. Now I'm...somewhere, I landed on an unfamiliar hard wooden flooring but that's all I could tell through the hazy confusion in my head, I must have hit my skull. Everything hurts with a dull aching pain but I still force myself to my knees so I can get a proper look at my surroundings, to maybe see if I knew where I am. At this point the haze in my skull started to clear and my thoughts slowly started to catch up, the only thoughts I have are.

What happened? Where am I?

With my thoughts starting to catch up, so did a feeling of panic that slowly reared its head and only started to grow as I looked around, desperately trying to cling onto anything that was familiar to me.

I’m in a large decrepit looking room, seemingly empty other than me and a large...piano? Along with various faded paintings of people lining the walls, all seeming to be staring right down at me. This whole room and everything in it looks really old and in disrepair, like no one has been here in a very long time. 

My panic now quickly built as I realize.

I don’t recognize this place, I don’t know where this is, i’ve never seen anything that looked like this place in the underground, or in any AU I’ve visited, this is not good.

Oh no, this is very not good

I could feel my soul thump painfully in my chest and my body start to shake, my bones rattling as I'm trying to force down the tears that are threatening to form. I can’t panic, I have to stay calm, panicking right now won’t help,  **I need to stay calm, i have to-**

That's when I saw something, a shape in my peripheral  **moved** , what I had thought was a painting was a  **person** , they had their back to me, but from behind I could tell it was a woman with long messy black hair and a long dress that skimmed the ground around her feet.

I’m not alone! Thank goodness, maybe the lady could help me!

Before I could do anything, the lady started moving away from me, her movements smooth and airy.

“W-wait don’t g-go…” I called out to her, my voice came out as a whimper, my throat feeling dry and raw from my earlier screaming, raising my hand, as if to will her to stop. But...she didn’t seem to have been able to hear me and kept moving without so much as a glance towards me as she disappeared through a well,leaving me alone.

No no no no, don’t leave!

I desperately scrambled to my feet, ignoring how my body almost screamed out in pain for me to stop. The moment I was flat on my feet, I pushed forward and ran to the stretch of wall I had last seen the lady in. Only to find a solid wall, no exit in sight, so how did she...

Spinning on my heel I raked my eyes more closely, looking for an exit, a door maybe…

It didn’t take long to spot a door further down the wall I'm standing at, the door frame was tall and the door itself looked aged. Taking a chance I ran forward and attempted to pry the door open, it wasn’t easy but after some tugging the door finally budget and slowly the door loudly creaked open. When it was open enough for me to duck through, I did so, entering a hallway lined with a greyed out rug.

Running down the hall, I headed towards the direction I saw the lady disappear and attempted to follow. As I ran, clouds of dust were thrown into the air with each step, making me cough but I kept going. Where did the lady go? She can’t have gone that far.

Then I saw her again, she was at the very end of an adjacent hallway connected to the one I am on, her back was still to me as she was moving the disappearance through another wall. She seemed to pause for a moment as I came pounding towards her, trying to reach her before she disappeared, but before I could reach her, she’s gone, walking through the wall itself. Skidding to a stop to avoid running head first into the wall I desperately looked up and down the hallway, looking for a way that would lead me to her. Spotting a door I went through and started running again, through long dusty hallways, passing empty rooms, barely paying attention to where I was heading or what rooms I passed. Until I finally reached what seemed to be a dining room with a long ornate table and chairs. The very lady I've been chasing is right there, drifting through the air, I'm almost too late as she is about to exit this room too.

In a moment of desperation, and not knowing what else to do, I used my voice once again, this time at full volume to make sure she knew I was here.

“W-WAIT!”

\---Your perspective again---

“W-WAIT!” bellowed out an unfamiliar voice from behind me, causing me to where I was mid step, just moments away from sliding through another wall. That voice definitely came from behind, I’m the only one in this room, or in the house AT ALL, other than that small skeleton...so that means who was calling...was calling out to me...that can’t be right, it doesn’t make sense, i’m a ghost, people can’t see me…

But can  **he?...**

I turn my head around to face the voice, it is indeed that peculiar looking skeleton in blue. He was in the room with me, hunched over slightly and breathing heavily in an attempt to catch his breath…?. His small frame shook and his expression...he looked so desperate and scared and...were those tears I could see brimming in his...eyes? Sockets?

The sight tugged at my heart but I still remained frozen to the spot, with I could imagine, a very confused expression on my face. He was looking up and directly up at me...can he?...

Just trying to make sure, I point to myself, clearly asking ‘me?’. In response the skeleton nodded frantically, not taking his eyes off of me, as if fearing I would disappear if he looked away and glowing blue tears now started to make tracks down his face.

Seeing the tears was what made me finally move, quickly making my way towards him. I kneel before his till I'm almost eyes level with him, getting a full look at his now tear stained face. His body tensed at my sudden closeness but he soon relaxed and let out a barely audible sigh as his permanent smile twitched upwards into the smallest smile and he looked up into my face.

“You...can see me?” Even though at this point I pretty much knew he could, in fact, see me just fine. I was just in such a state of disbelief, surprised and...happy that he could that it didn’t even fully register in my mind. Confusion passed over his face when he heard what I had asked, but gave a small nod anyway as his answer. He didn’t say anything though, I suppose he might not trust his voice at the moment.

It just now dawns on me how...small he is, the top of his skull only reaches my stomach, he looks to just be but a child...a scared, distressed child. He must have been so scared, suddenly showing up in a unknown place, alone and I just...left him back there, not knowing he could  **see** me...Guilt stabs me in the chest, how could I have done that to him, I didn’t know he could see, but how could i have...

But now...I was...unsure of what I should do now, or what I need to do to calm the poor thing. I briefly considered reaching up to touch his face, thinking maybe I'd be able to touch him too...but when my hand reached halfway up to his face, I changed my mind and slowly lowered it and held it instead over my own chest, his eyes followed my hand. 

I at least know he can at least see and hear me right now, so I'll keep to that for now.

“What's your name young one?” asking for his name seems like a good place to start.

“Sans…” so his name is Sans, an odd name, but sure “b-but people tend to call me...Blue” Ah, a nickname too, it suits him well with all of the blue he wears.

“A lovely name indeed my dear, it suits you well” I smiled gently at him, he seemed briefly surprised and his face tinted blue just a smidge, I wonder what that is about... “now...what's someone as sweet as you doing in a musty old place like this? How did you even come to be here?” the definite blue on his face grew on his skull, making his cheeks glow ever so slightly.

Is...is that how he blushes? Is he blushing right now? Oh well, I don’t think now's really the time to ask, but I pin it for later.

He didn't respond to my little question right away, his eye lights finally strayed from me only to fall to his hands, which had started fiddling with the bandanna around his neck before he eventually spoke.

“I...I don’t k-know” He seemed to be thinking hard “I was home w-with...with my brother and then...then…” he trailed off, unable to continue, though whether it was due to it being painful to remember, or he couldn’t recall, I’m not sure. Whichever option it was, it was making him more and more upset, more thick tears started running down his face.

Oh dear…

“Hey, hey...it’s alright if you can’t answer right this moment” My voice turned soft, as if comforting a small infant as I tried to calm him down.

“Where...where am I miss?” He finally asked after a while, his voice so quiet and shy, so polite too.

“You’re in my home”

“You’re...home?” He asked, looking around the room around us, eyes at the old dusty floors, peeling wallpaper and aged and chipped furniture. 

I just nod sadly in response, feeling a little sheepish as he inspected the ruins of the dining room around us, of what used to be my beautiful home. When he tilted his skull, I saw something that made my heart drop, If I had one anyway. There were many hairline cracks decorating the side and back of his skull, and he must have banged his head when he fell...I could spot small amounts of...dust? Yeah, dust, small traces of dust were spilling out of the cracks and onto his shirt. Without thinking I raised my hand from my chest and hovered it just above his cracked area on his skull, catching him by surprise as he froze as I studied his skull, even leaning in close to him.

“Your skull...it’s cracked a little, right here”

I didn’t hear a response so I pulled back to view his face, only to see his face was bright blue, I briefly questioned once again what the blue meant as I eyed it curiously. But once again, now is not quite the time, he’s hurt. I briefly wracked my brain, trying to think of what I could do to help with the cracks. What would even work on this? I can’t imagine any normal methods would do much since he’s a skeleton…

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” I asked, now looking directly into his eyes, or well, the sockets where the eyed should be, a pair of dim eye lights started right back instead. He gave a slight hesitant nod.

Leading him over to the table I gestured for him to sit on the nearest chair that was still intact. After a moment he does as I am suggesting and sits down, a puff of dust coming out from under him as the plush cushion compresses under his weight.

“Where else?” he gave no response but did gesture vaguely to the side of his chest, his eyes not looking at me. With a hum I considered what to do.

“Would you mind showing me?” His eye lights snapped back up to me in surprise, the blue gets significantly brighter “I’d like to know the extent to the injuries, and if there is anything I could do to help” I explained quickly, eyes the blue on his face, i’m not 100% sure...but i’m fairly certain thats a blush.

He seemed to understand what I meant as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt before he lifted it up, revealing, to my shock, no stomach of any kind, just a perfectly white, empty, ribcage.

I know I shouldn’t have, but I couldn’t help but stare in awe at the sight before me. I probably should have guessed this is what i’d see, I already could tell he was a skeleton but this...I’m not sure what I was expecting, but this was still unexpected. My staring seemed to make the skeleton before me uncomfortable as he started to shift awkwardly. Snapping out of whatever trance I had fallen into, I shot him an apologetic smile up at him before turning to inspect the area of his chest he had gestured to and inspect any damage.

“There’s some faint cracks here and there, but otherwise they seem fairly undamaged, nothing broken, I can see a bruise starting to form on this left side though” I spoke aloud, listing off anything I saw, and gesturing to the areas in question “But other than that...everything here seems fine, nothing life threatening, not sure what I could do to help...I’d say to just...be careful and let me know if it gets worse”

I pulled back and he pulled his shirt back down over his ribs.

“Anywhere else?” He shook his head.

With that I pushed myself to a standing position, his eyes following my every move.

It was then I noticed how...tired he looked, well, tired might not be the best word to describe looked drained. Seemed like all the panicing, the running and the crying just took everything out of the poor thing. His face was still wet with his tears, but no more were falling, he seemed just a tad calmer, he’s not shaking like a leaf in the wind now at least.

“Hey...would you perhaps like to rest for a moment, there’s plenty of available rooms with beds for you to use for the time being”

He just looked at me questionaly.

“Oh um...I just thought that maybe you need some rest, you look like you need it” I tried explaining “We can talk more after you have had a good rest, we can think of what to do next when you wake up, how does that sound my dear?”

Sans seemed to consider for a moment before slowly nodding. I stand up and step around him, gesturing for him to follow, he hops off the seat and follows after me. He follows closely as I lead him down the hall, before entering the first door I know leads to a bedroom and leads him inside. The room is in a similar state as the rest of the house, it was dusty and old. This room held only a large bed, the bed left in the state it always had been, perfectly made, even if a bit musty, a chair and a broken down wardrobe, which had long fallen into itself in its old age.

The room isn’t perfect but it will have to do as I lead him to the bed.

Kicking his shoes off her scurries onto the bed, I do not miss how his face scrunched up a little but he still climbed under the sheets without a fuss regardless, seeming too tired to really care or do anything. During the process he ended up throwing dust up in the air everywhere, causing him to let out a small sneeze.

“I apologise for the state of everything…” sitting down on the bed next to him, I tried to apologise but he just shook his hand in my direction, dismissing my apology.

With that he flopped onto the pillow, his eyes drooping almost the moment his head hit the pillow. I sat on the bed for a moment, watching him until I thought he had fallen asleep. When I was sure he was, i started to feel a little awkward staring at a sleeping person so I moved to stand back up. Only for the moment I started moving, a sudden movement caught me off guard, a gloved hand shot forwards and attempted to grab my arm. And to my great disappointment, it only phased through, the sensation triggering chills down my spine, but I remain seated next to him.

Looking down I’m met with the face of a very distressed skeleton, he was clearly half asleep but still looked up at me with his large eyes, seeming to be distressed.

“Please don’t go…”

My gaze softened as I stayed seated, well, I hovered next to him, but this seemed enough for him as his arm went slack and flopped back down over the edge of the bed as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

Even when he's fast asleep, I stay by his side all the same as I wait for him to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really happy with how this chapter turned out, I hope you guys like it to!
> 
> Also, Along with writing, I do a fair bit of drawing, even making artworks for my fics, this one included.
> 
> For this fic I made an artwork showing off my interpretation for Blue's design, which I used in this fic, if you wanna check that out, here's a link to it: https://www.deviantart.com/vibrantinklings/art/Untitled-857238311
> 
> I didn't do this last chapter, but I also drew how I imagine reader (You in this fic) looked like, which ya can see here: https://www.deviantart.com/vibrantinklings/art/Ghost-of-Grimmire-redraw-857139061


End file.
